Libraries, archives, Government offices, and other information-dependent institutions require large amounts of compact, organized storage facilities for media such as microfilm cartridges, tape cassettes, magnetic media or data cartridges. In the prior art such data storage media are often stored in horizontal or vertical stacks or rows arranged in large drawers or shelves. Often the stacks or rows are organized in chronological or numerical order for ease of filing and retrieval and to prevent loss or misfiling of individual cartridges. Other containers and holders including rigid and semi-rigid sleeves and envelopes are also stored in such facilities.
Unfortunately, this type of storage incorporates a serious disadvantage. Unless retention means are provided, when a single cartridge is removed from a row, the remaining cartridges will tend to slide and move together into the drawer, eliminating the space from which the cartridge was removed. As a result, returning the cartridge to its proper location in the drawer is difficult and time-consuming. First, the correct place for the cartridge must be located, and a space must be created by manually sliding the other cartridges apart.
Thus, a need exists for means to retain plural storage media cartridges or other storage containers in spaced-apart relationship so that when one cartridge is removed, a space remains between the other cartridges, facilitating return of the removed cartridge.
In the prior art this problem has been addressed in various ways. One way to retain cartridges in a spaced-apart relationship is to use biased or sprung retaining means which retain cartridges in place through spring tension acting on a cartridge. This approach is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,669 (Baillie et al.), 4,720,153 (Hatcher), 4,815,795 (Accumanno et al.), and 4,844,564 (Price, Sr. et al.).
However, this method requires relatively complex mechanical elements. Moreover, it is also desirable to provide such elements in a form which are easily retrofit to existing lateral cabinet drawers. One desirable way to provide retaining means which is easily retrofit to an existing drawer is to use an elongated strip, with friction retaining means incorporated therein, which can be secured to existing drawer internal dividers, walls, or rails.
In the context of printed circuit board support structures, a retaining bar is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,549 (Fiege). The device of Fiege comprises a retaining bar 18 secured to a frame member 15 and having plural notches 22, each notch being filled with a resilient material 21. When the edge of a circuit board 20 is forced against a notch 22, the board compresses material 21, retaining the board in place through the internal tension of material 21. However, the device of Fiege does not accommodate relatively thick data cartridges and is not intended to be retrofit to standard microfilm cartridge drawer structures. Fiege also requires use of a resilient material 21, such as soft neoprene, which raises the material and manufacturing costs of the Fiege device.
Thus, the prior art appears deficient in failing to provide means to retain plural storage media cartridges or storage containers in spaced-apart relationship, so that when one cartridge is removed, a space remains between the other cartridges, facilitating return of the removed cartridge. The prior art is likewise deficient in failing to provide cartridge retaining means which is easily retrofit to an existing lateral cartridge drawer, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is mechanically simple in construction and operation.